


I’m drunk with ecstasy

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, just a good old blowjob fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zikyung blowjob. not much more to say here really</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m drunk with ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you justine for making me write this  
> thank you justine for making me write this
> 
> prompt: zikyung facial blowjob

As Jiho pushes him up against the wall, one hand pressing dimples into his back, another diving beneath his waistband to grab his cock, Kyung realises he should have seen this coming.

The looks Jiho had been giving him all night – weighty, heavy, Jiho had looked desperate – hadn’t just been ‘get me out of this dinner’ looks. They’d been ‘I want to fuck you’ looks. He probably should have figured that out _before_ Jiho had accosted him, but oh well, he can blame it on the alcohol.

“Jiho.” He whispers in between furious kisses, holding back a moan as he feels himself getting hard under the younger man’s touch.

“Mmm. Shut up.” Jiho says, taking Kyung’s lower lip between his teeth. “Fuck, you look so hot today.”

Jiho twists his wrist and Kyung throws his head back against the tiles, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to hold in his moans. “F-fuck, Jiho, we’re in the _bathroom_ for chrissakes.” He hisses, a moment later, once he has regained control (as much control as he can regain, when Jiho is all over him, lips on his neck, hand stroking his cock).

Jiho chuckles at that, a throaty little noise Kyung feels rather than hears, and it sends shivers down his spine. “Don’t act like I haven’t fucked you in worse places. The back of the van comes to mind…”

“ _Don’t_ remind me of that – _please_ – oh, Jiho.” He whines, his admonishment turning into a breathy moan halfway through. Without thinking about it, his hands snake around Jiho’s waist, digging into his back.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Jiho whispers into Kyung’s ear, nipping his earlobe delicately, hand still stroking Kyung’s cock slowly and deliberately.

Kyung knows what Jiho wants, and he knows what _he_ wants, so instead of teasing Jiho (which is always fun; the younger man looks gorgeous when he begs) he blurts, “Suck me off, please.”

“You always make it sound so gross.” Jiho moans, but Kyung can feel the younger man’s erection pressed up against his hip, so he knows the words have had some effect.

Jiho’s hands make quick work of his buckle, and slowly, almost _shyly_ (Kyung will never understand Jiho’s slight embarrassment; he has seen him with his asshole spread open for him, begging to be fucked, hair sticking to his red and sweaty face – a blowjob is nothing compared to that) he gets to his knees, looking up at Kyung, eyelashes fanning delicately against his cheek.

And then he takes Kyung’s cock into his mouth, and fuck the fact that they’re at a _restaurant_ and this is the _bathroom_ he can’t control himself and thrusts his hips forward, one hand curling in Jiho’s soft blonde hair – _God_ Kyung loves it when he keeps it long – and pulling his face close, watching as Jiho’s nose buries in his pubic hair, hears Jiho gag a little bit.

  
 _Fuck_  is all Kyung can think as Jiho’s tongue runs over the tip of his cock, licking the slit deftly, before he takes Kyung’s cock into his mouth again, tongue moving in amazing ways.

“I’m c-close.” He stutters, and Jiho responds by moving faster, the only noise now the quiet slurping of Jiho as he sucks, head bobbing back and forth, guided by Kyung’s hand in his hair.

Right before he cums, he suddenly knows what he wants, and looks down and says one word. “Face.” He moans, and Jiho knows _exactly_ what he means, because he slides his mouth off Kyung’s cock with a soft _pop_ and replaces it with his hand, stroking furiously as Kyung arches his back.

Normally he closes his eyes when he cums – just a sort of instinctual thing – but as the muscles tighten, low in his belly, and he lets out a shout, he forces himself to watch as he cums on Jiho’s face, the cum landing everywhere – even in his hair.

He can’t watch, can’t _speak_ , can’t even move as he looks down at Jiho, the way his cum glistens on Jiho’s full, pink lips, the way Jiho opens his eyes and grins, cheekily, before licking the cum on his lips in a deliberately exaggerated way, letting Kyung get an eyeful of the way it sits on his tongue.

And then Jiho gets to his feet, and the moment is gone – which in a way is good, because had that gone on for much longer _he_ would have had to fuck Jiho and they’ve already been away from their table for too long.

“Did I get any in your eyes?” He asks, tucking his limp cock back into his pants and zipping them up.

Jiho shakes his head, still smiling. “No, otherwise I would have had to kill you. You _know_ how much that stings.”

Kyung shrugs and leans forward to press a kiss to Jiho’s lips, tasting himself on them. “I love you.” He whispers.

Jiho rolls his eyes and shoves Kyung on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Don’t get all sentimental on me. It was just a blowjob, in a shitty bathroom of all places.”

Kyung shakes his head and hides a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to mommae while writing this i'm SORRY


End file.
